


Our Hero

by Shiro_Hunter



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Gen, How do you even tag in here, I have no freakin idea how to write xb2 characters lmao, OTP Child, One Shot, Post-Game, Set a few years after the ending of the game, Spoilers for the end of ch10 so basically the entire game, i guess??, idk I guess ships are thre if you squint at the harbor, their individual way of speaking are just so rich in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hunter/pseuds/Shiro_Hunter
Summary: Future AU, set a few years after the ending of the game. Alrest's most well-known royal couple are on a visit to little Fonsett to introduce a little someone to their old friend."So who's he named after, then?""We're looking right at him."





	Our Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick rundown/disclaimers:  
> \+ Yes, this is a world where th titans have merged with the land  
> \+ Morag and Zeke are married  
> \+ Mythra/Pyra/Rex are living together in Fonsett  
> \+ I have no fucking idea how to write xb2 characters

“...Well, that answers what all the commotion was about.”

Rex stood by the doorway as Pyra and Mythra, whose squeals and giggles could be heard from the next house over, circled around the chair where a familiar face sat, cradling what seemed to be a bundle of cloth. Standing over them all, was yet another familiar, eyepatched face who grinned at the house’s owner as he waved and said: 

“Wassup, chum!”

“Zeke! Mòrag!” Rex laughed, going over to give Zeke, and then Mòrag, who was sitting on the chair beside him, a brief hug. “It’s been too long! How’ve you both been?”

Zeke chuckled. “Two countries to worry about, but otherwise perfectly dandy. More importantly, look at you, chum-- not doing too bad yourself, eh? Looks like you’ve finally taken a liking to take after the Zekenator’s manliness!”

Now it was Rex’s turn to chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. Whereas neither Zeke nor Mòrag changed much (except for their hairs, since Mòrag’s seemed to have been cut short and Zeke’s long enough to be tied into a ponytail), Rex had, after all, grown a lot. His hair had gotten longer and messier, his old clothes no longer fit him, his voice had started to crack, heck, he was almost as tall as the Tantalese now, instead of being short enough he’d hit his muscles when bumping into him. Rex was, certainly, very,  _ very,  _ close to matching Zeke in terms of…  _ manliness _ . 

“We apologize for not being able to visit earlier,” Mòrag began, still cradling the aforementioned bundle of cloth. Pyra and Mythra, however, seemed to still be occupied in the form of making funny faces at it. “There has been a flood of matters to take care of since we merged with the land…”

Don’t even mention it,” Said Rex, smiling. “All that matters is that you’re both here now, yeah? Thanks for taking time off your busy schedules for this.”

For the briefest of moments, Rex could’ve sworn he saw a half-smile forming on the Flamebringer’s lips. Even though Rex had changed a lot, it was good know that Mòrag, at least, hadn’t changed after all these years.

“Anyway, what brings the most popular royal couple to our little Fonsett today?” Pulling up a chair, Rex asked. Pyra, apparently only now realizing her driver had come home, scrambled to the kitchen with a ‘I’ll make some tea!’ despite Rex’s numerous complaints (“Wait, Pyra, it’s okay! I can make some myse-- uh…”), which she had either ignored or not heard. 

“Well,” Zeke began. “First off, we really  _ did  _ plan to make time to visit you three sometime. Me and Mòrag both.”

“Aww, Zeke!” (Rex could hear Mythra’s approving scoff from the other side of the table.)

“And second off, we weren’t the only ones who had,” The Tantalese prince said with a sly smirk. “So, naturally, we all planned to surprise you. ...Which would’ve worked, if you didn’t  come back home early. But either way! They said they’d be a tad late, but this ol’ table of yours should be circled by our old pals before dinner-- Along with Pandy and Brighid, once they’re done escorting Niall.”

“His Majesty said he apologized for not being able to make it and wished you his best,” Mòrag added with a small smile. 

Rex almost choked on his tea, which Pyra had graciously provided and was now handing over to the others. “Nia and Tora will be here, too?!”

“And not just them!” Zeke boasted, in that same, everyone-got-used-to-it, Eye-of-Shining-Justice style only he can pull off (or even  _ attempt  _ to) in all of Alrest. Getting up, the Tantalese prince dramatically pointed at the oh-so-important bundle of cloth in his wife’s arms. 

Rex squinted. Whatever it was Zeke had meant by that gesture, he had no idea. That… thing… in Mòrag’s arms had caught his attention, sure, but that didn’t mean he’d realized what it was yet. Deciding not to brush this ‘Shellhead moment’ (as Nia liked to call it) off as Zeke being Zeke, Rex took another good look at the aforementioned bundle of cloth again. One that, upon closer inspection, had a… tiny… little…  _ face _ …?

It was as if something just clicked in the back of Rex’s head.

“No...way,” The salvager muttered in disbelief, mouth slightly gaping. It took him only a moment to finally lose it, and raise his voice. “ _ NO FREAKING WAY--!!” _

“Hush!” Mythra, perhaps finally realizing her driver was there, too, shushed him up with a finger-on-the-mouth gesture as the tiny baby in Mòrag’s arms started to stir a bit, whisper-hissing: “Shut it! You’re gonna wake him up!” 

Rex’s hand flew to cover his mouth. “Sorry.” He said, making sure to speak in a much, much lower voice from then on. “I… didn’t hear anything, though. Your wedding three years ago was shocking enough, but this is just…  _ wow _ .”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. But yeah, was a bit of a surprise for us, too,” Zeke replied with the grin only a proud father would make. Rex could’ve sworn he’d seen it on display back during their journey, though. Specifically, whenever Electra was in the vicinity. “You wouldn’t believe how much of a jolly shock  _ that _ was. Scared the hell outta me when the Flamebringer  _ actually _ took a day off -- under our little Emperor’s orders, obviously -- for feeling under the weather. Came back home less so, but not for her. Mòrag here didn’t think she’d make a good mo--”

Mòrag loudly cleared her throat over Zeke’s reminiscing, and it proved to be quite effective in getting him to freeze and stop immediately in his tracks. It was almost amazing how fast she could make her husband cough subtly, avert his wife’s glare, and get back down to Earth and to the topic of the conversation. What happened to them and what made the ‘Zekenator’ so obedient, however, Rex didn’t want to think.

“A-Anyway,” Zeke stuttered, with a hard-to-miss terrified grin towards his wife. “Been a while since we all met up, so figured now would be a good time to introduce him.”

“And it’s a good thing you do!” Pyra chimed in. She was standing behind Rex’s seat, placing a hand on her driver’s shoulders and maybe squeezing it a little bit too hard when she started looking like she wanted to pinch the baby so bad. “He’s  _ adorable _ . You should take a look, too, Rex-- he really took after his parents! He’s just--” She made a squealing sound, which she immediately suppressed with a hand once she realized what she’d been doing.

“Would you like to hold him?” Mòrag suddenly suggested. 

“Eh?” Previously snickering at Pyra’s momentary (and honestly cute) slip-up, Rex now immediately looked up, completely bewildered. “Eh?! Wh-- wait--You-- Y-You sure? I-I’m not good with kids, y’know… never even hold a baby before… What if I dropped him?!”

“Surely you jest. As far as I can tell, you’re as good with kids in Fonsett as you are with any other,” Mòrag chuckled. With another one of the Flamebringer’s rare half-smile, she added: “I would only trust my own child to those I’d trust with my life, Rex.” 

Apparently taken slightly aback by this, still, Rex scratched his cheek. To hide the bright red color it’d been flushed with, if  nothing else. “Th-That so?” Rex began, in an attempt to avoid creating an awkward silence inside his own house. And promptly failed, it seemed. “Al… Alright, then.” 

Getting up, Rex went over to Mòrag’s side of the table. He carefully followed their (both Mòrag and Mythra’s) instructions as the small, swaddled baby was handed over to him. Being only a few weeks old at most, the Flamebringer’s son felt such a tiny life in his arms, almost… fragile.

Upon closer inspection, Pyra was right; he really  _ did _ take after his parents. The way his chubby chin and adorably well-defined nose looked definitely reminded him of Zeke, but his full lips and the shape of his closed, sleeping eyes reminded him more of Mòrag’s regal features. What little of his hair had grown was a perfect combination of his father’s silver hair and his mother’s silky one. And although Rex couldn’t see his eyes, he could imagine how good the baby would look both with Mòrag’s brown eyes or Zeke’s naturally reddish eyes. For now, though, he could only imagine. Because the baby slept so soundly in his arms, perhaps not even realizing he was held by someone other than his mother yet. Sleeping so soundly, so peacefully… In the way that couldn’t help but put a fond smile on his face… 

“What’s his name?” Rex found himself asking before he even realized it.

Mòrag crossed her legs with an amused-looking smile. “We had agreed to name him after the greatest hero that we know of.”

Rex pondered that statement for a bit. “So… Addam?”

Zeke deadpanned. “Of course not, Chum. Are you mocking me?” 

“Oh, I know. Turters!”

“Alright,  _ now _ you’re mocking me.”

“I kid, I kid!” Rex laughed, careful not to shake the baby too much by doing so. “Alright. Who’s this ‘great hero’ he’s named after, then?”

Zeke and Mòrag exchanged glances, smiled, and looked back fondly towards their old friend. 

“We’re looking right at him.”

Rex blinked. He glanced at his back, if only to make sure they weren’t actually looking at Pyra or some kind of picture of this ‘great hero’ hanging on the wall behind him. Even though he’d quickly confirmed there was nothing behind him (for Pyra had already sat down beside Mythra), it still took Rex a disbelieved, questioning look, a pointing-at-himself gesture, and a nod from Mòrag for him to let that statement truly sink.

“ _ ME _ ?!!!”

“You have to agree it’s a good name, though,” Mythra commented with a snicker. Oh, she’d been  _ waiting  _ to see his reaction to this, he just knew it. “Doesn’t it mean ‘king’ in some old language? Pretty fitting, considering his parents.”

“I have no idea what she’s talking about, but I agree with her.” Zeke added. Also with a snicker. Architect-damn it, they’d been  _ all  _ waiting to see his reaction to this, hadn’t they?

“Stop messing around, will you?! That’s not the point here!” Rex rebutted, finally losing all composure and yelling loudly, which earned him a very rare almost-panicked glare from Mòrag now that her baby was  _ this  _ close to something that can wake him up. “This is the son of the crown prince of Tantal and a member to the Ardainian royal family, y’know?! You can’t just…--”

Everyone went silent. He sighed. “Look, I’m… I’m really,  _ really, _ flattered, okay? But this kid? He deserves to be named after someone better… Heck, even Addam would’ve been better. I’m no hero. I’m just… an orphaned, greedy salvager from out in the middle of nowhere who struggles to make ends meet, y’know?”

“...And yet, it just so happens that it was an orphaned, greedy salvager from out in the middle of nowhere who saved us all from a doomed future five years ago,” Mòrag began, after a silence that felt like eternity, causing Rex to look back up. “Were it not for a little Lefterian salvager, who had decided to fulfill a young girl’s wish, I doubt that we would all still be standing here today. Living out lives, man and blades alike, without a worry that the ground beneath us might fall, messing around… starting a family.” 

\--Rex caught both the smile forming on Pyra’s lips, and the hand Zeke gave his wife’s shoulder a light squeeze with.--

“There is a reason why we can all laugh together again today, Rex. And that reason is none other than you,” She continued. “Hold your head high, for you’re a hero as great as any.”

“...She put it much better than I could ever hope to,” Zeke said, shrugging. “Let’s just say that to say you’re the reason why we’re even together would’ve been an understatement, ‘kay?”

“...And that we can never be grateful enough for you, who’s saved us, and not just physically,” Pyra added, flashing her driver a smile. “I agree with them, you know. About the ‘great hero’ part. We’re a team, through and through, but Rex… you were the one who brought us all together. Not me, not Mythra, not Addam. 

“You’re  _ our _ hero, Rex.”

To say Rex was speechless would’ve been an understatement. So many had happened, so many things that had left a mark on his life forever… and maybe in other’s, as well. He might still have a lot to go, he might still be just an orphaned, greedy salvager who struggles to make ends meet. But to hear all that said aloud, was just… 

It was with great difficulty that Rex managed to discreetly wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his suit. “Thanks… guys,” he began, taking a deep breath. “Just, uhm… thank you.”

They all replied with a smile, even the infamously stoic Flamebringer. Then, he realized the baby in his arms had stirred and definitely woken up, perhaps because of all the commotion that had been happening around him. As the baby opened his eyes, Rex noticed how much better his reddish-brown eyes looked in real life than any he had imagined. Not being able to suppress a smile, the Driver of the Aegis grinned at his namesake, and said:

“Good morning, li’l hero-in-the-making!”

**Author's Note:**

> inb4 little Rex immediately cried afterwards and sends the whole house into a panic.


End file.
